1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image process system, and more particularly, to a process applied to image data inputted via an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one image process method for an open system compatible to more than one kind of input device and output device, a method disclosed in JP-A-10-51641 is used, by which a stable playback image is outputted using a profile that corrects the MTF (Modulation Transfer Function) characteristic set in an input device or an output device.
Recording media of various types are becoming available in recent years, and in a case where image data recorded in such multi-use recording media is copied from one medium to another, a stable playback image can be obtained by appropriately correcting colors and density using the ICC (International Color Consortium) profile and by correcting sharpness using the profile disclosed in the related art that corrects the MTF.
The related art, however, aims to obtain a playback image identical with the original image, and therefore fails to achieve an image process the user intended in some cases. In such a case, the user has to process and edit image data in question using application software or the like on a PC or the like. This poses an impediment in reducing the number of man-hours.
The invention was devised to solve the problems as discussed above, and therefore has an advantage to provide a technique for outputting image data by applying a process that suits an input condition or an output condition to the image data.